


Negan's boy

by pandafish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafish/pseuds/pandafish
Summary: Carl and his friends sneak into a bar. Negan take's an interest in Carl. There's drinking involved





	1. The Hilltop pub

“I’m staying over at David’s place tonight, okay dad?”

Carl was standing in the doorway and fixing the sleeve of his shirt. In the kitchen Rick sat at his computer, work shirt still on and hat beside him. The concentration was clear on his face, and Carl knew he was going to have to work late tonight.  
“Alright kiddo” he answered, eyes still on the screen. With a sigh and a crooked smile Carl patted his shoulder before getting his backpack and leaving. 

When he closed the door his heart started beating faster, and another smile crept onto his face. Awesome. 

-

The night was cool, and at 10 pm the city had just started to come alive. Now, since they lived in a smaller town there wasn’t exactly much nightlife, but there was a few bars and clubs around. And now that he, David and Ben were 16, they were going to try and sneak in. They had tried alcohol before, but only some beers stolen from Ben’s big brother and it wasn’t that much fun misbehaving in a bedroom that had posters of Spiderman in it. 

So; here they went for the bars.

“Do you think they’re gonna check us?” David whispered, fidgeting behind the other two boys as they got closer to The Hilltop, a pub that buzzed with life already. It had a wooden sign on top of it, and outside there was at least ten people out smoking. Fleetingly Carl wondered if he should try having a smoke too tonight, while they were being bad already, but he decided against it. Maybe some time else. 

“They’re not gonna check if you keep your mouth shut” Ben responded through gritted teeth, trying to look cool. And he was right; the three boys were lucky and no one asked. 

Well inside it was hot and loud, the table they found a thick wooden one with a few empty glasses on it. Sitting down Carl looked around himself slightly amazed, both at how easy that had been and how many people were crowded in here, all bustling and drinking and laughing. His eyes were wide as it scanned the room, and he suddenly felt very young and very mature at the same time.

But they still had one problem – ordering at the bar. Just because no one had been watching the door it didn’t mean that the bartender wouldn’t look twice at them.  
“So what are we gonna do?” Ben whispered and puffed David’s arm.  
“Can’t you do it?  
“No, you look older, you do it”  
“Seriously?”  
“Guys!” Carl cut them both off with a very discreet hand-waving-thingy. God they were embarrassing. It wasn’t going to be soon until someone realized they were underage. 

Suddenly he noticed a man at the table next to them. He had a knowing smile on his face, and looked right at Carl. Trying not make too much of a deal out of it in his own head, he couldn’t help but check him out and think he looked kinda…hot with his beard, the pulled back dark hair and leather jacket. The only problem was that he looked about the same age as his dad. No, wait, the REAL problem was that he was staring right at them. Shit, did he know?

In the background he could still hear the others arguing (as quietly as they could manage, because they were definitely not leaving here without a drink; that was just lame), but the man kept looking at him with that smile. Carl felt his cheeks blush, not knowing if it was because he felt embarrassed or oddly excited. 

By now he was pretty sure he was into guys, seeing as whenever he watched a movie with a sex scene, he sort of always happened to picture the guy later when he was jerking off. And he might have gotten an unexplainable hard on in the school bathroom after being in the showers after gym and this new guy accidently had a killer body. Not that he wasn’t confused about it… It wasn’t something he felt like he needed to hide, but he was very unsure of how things worked. Checking it out through porn just wasn’t for him, it made him a bit freaked out to be honest (since heterosexual porn had only made him uncomfortable). So there was the whole sex thing. And also the emotional.

But all that was too much to consider right now. All he could think about in this very moment was the way that man still hadn’t taken his eyes off him. 

Suddenly the man in question got up, left his friends, and walked over. Before Carl could take another much needed breath, he had sat down on the chair next to him, the other two boys still bickering and not noticing. He leaned in and Carl could feel the whiskey on his tongue, the smell heady and thick.

“So; let me guess. You and your little buddy’s a just a tiny bit too young to be here, but you just happen to be such a badass about it that you sneaked into here. Am I right?” he mumbled to the boy, still smiling. His voice was deep and had a tone to it that Carl couldn’t decide if it was amused or mocking. But seeing nothing mean in his eyes he settled on amused. That didn’t change the fact that he was stunned to silence though – this was exactly what he was afraid of. So he just…ended up nodding.

To his surprise the man flashed his teeth again. “Good. Because that means…” he said and straightened up. “That I get to buy you a drink, my young man” he ended, and patted Carl on the shoulder. When nothing more than a shocked expression came back, he chuckled and got up. “You can thank me later little badass”. And off he went for the bar.

David and Ben had stopped somewhere in the middle of that conversation. With opened mouths they stared at Carl until he found his voice and told them:  
“He’s getting us drinks. Or, he’s getting ME a drink, he didn’t really mention you”. Explaining it only made it sound weirder, but he guessed the man had gotten himself a bit to drink and thought it funny to get a kid a beer. Now the bickering started again, but involved a lot more of Carl this time. It stopped when the man came back.

In his hands were two beers, which he put down in front of David and Ben, to their great surprise and happiness. Just when Carl thought he’d pulled a trick on him, he turned back and grabbed another glass. It held a golden liquid and smelled much like the man’s breath. Sitting down beside him again, he handed the glass over. 

Thanking him happily like kids that just got candy, Ben and David turned to each other and made a little toast. Carl kept his eyes on what the man had brought him  
“What? You didn’t think I was buying you a beer did you? No, that’s not good enough for a man like you” he said and inched the glass forward. “This is some fine whiskey. Give it a try”. And right about then Carl remembered his manners.  
“Thank you” he all but stammered, slowly lifting it up to taste it.

He wasn’t gonna lie, it tasted like shit. The face he made at the burning sensation made the man laugh a burly laugh and pat his shoulder again.  
“There ya go, drink up my boy”. Thinking eh, what the hell, he swept the entire thing and almost died from bitterness.  
“See? That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” the man chuckled. Knowing he probably did look like an underage newbie, he couldn’t help it but smile too.  
“I’m Negan by the way”. He introduced himself by reaching his hand forward, like this was a serious meet. Carl took it, feeling how his smaller hand almost disappeared in Negan’s grip.  
“I’m Carl”. He seemed amused by that too. Leaning forward, he got in real close, making the boy involuntarily shiver when his hot breath ghosted his ear.

“Now, since I did such a nice thing for you and your friends, would you mind telling me how old you are?” he asked, and Carl deemed the question fair.  
“I’m…sixteen” he admitted, feeling embarrassed. But Negan neither left nor mocked him. He simply stayed where he was, seemingly having forgotten his friends (or not caring to join them again) which made Carl’s heart skip a beat. Having someone hot talk to him and buy him a drink was more than he hoped to get out of this night. Still feeling the burn of the liquid down his throat, it made him bolder.  
“And may I ask why you bought me, a sixteen year old, booze?” he returned, secretly chiding himself a little for referring to whiskey as ‘booze’. But Negan didn’t seem to mind.  
“Well I guess I just liked the way you looked at me. There seems to be some bravery in you son, coming in here like that. Plus you swallowed that down like a champ”. Carl liked the way his voice sounded when he said that. The deep tone sent a feeling of warmth down his spine, pooling in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to, but his body seemed to be reacting on its own accord to the closeness of this man.

“In that case…maybe I can get another?” At this Negan layed his head back and straight out laughed. When he turned back his eyes were full of interest.  
“Well aren’t you a bold little guy” he said. Then he put a hand on Carl’s back. “Of course you’re getting another when you ask so nicely. But I still get to choose” he winked, and walked off again.

Ben caught his attention.

“Dude. What’s up?” They both looked at him like he was an alien (but both their glasses was half empty, so they weren’t exactly upset. Just curious. Who was this guy even? When Carl explained that he was getting him another drink David gave him a high five (which was a testimony of how young they actually were). But right about then Negan came back carrying something else. Understanding that Carl wanted to continue talking to him, they both picked up their conversation over their beers.

What was in Negan’s hands turned out to be a shot glass with clear liquid, and a glass of beer.

“Since you swallowed the other down so easily, I thought I might give you a challenge this time. This is vodka” he said and gestured to the shot. “If you can get that down without making too much of a face, even though I found it very cute, then you get the beer”. Carl smiled. He liked this game.  
“Deal” he responded.

It was hard, but he thought he did pretty good once knocking it back. The reward was another burly laughter, one that warmed him more inside than the liquor. He smiled towards Negan.  
“Do I get the beer now?” he asked almost teasingly. Negan moved his chair a bit closer.  
“What happened to asking nicely?” he asked. And Carl just knew what was expected of him. Though it made his cheeks burn in the most pleasant of ways, he said it;

“Please”

And the beer was immediately pushed forward to him. But before he could drink it, Negan held up a finger.  
“Since you are in fact underage, and I feel a certain responsibility towards you, I’m only going to let you have half of this. The other half you’re just going to have to share with me”.  
“Don’t think I can handle it?” was Carl’s quick witted response.  
“No, I know you can’t handle it” he teased back.

And it was still too early to tell, but Carl supposed Negan was right. He didn’t want to spend the night hugging the toilet (as he’d seen his dad do a couple of times after a night out with Shane).  
“Aren’t your friends gonna miss you?” he asked. The other only shook his head.  
“They can do without me a little while. Besides, I wanna get to know you. I mean you did a very good first impression with those drinks, so I don’t want you to ruin that by ‘sending me home’” he joked. There was a small swell of pride in Carl’s chest when he realized this man thought he was worth talking to (and that he’d made a good first impression). Finding himself looking to Negan for approval, he lifted the beer and had a sip. It was cold and felt easy on his tongue after the previous bitterness. Actually, he decided he liked it. When he was about to set it down the man made a little hand-movement, which made him give over the glass to him. Sharing it with Negan felt…very intimate for some reason. Like they were close friends or perhaps something more than that. 

And he didn’t want to think about it, he really didn’t. But the nervous butterflies in his stomach the last half an hour had been hard to ignore. There wasn’t really another way to go from it; he was attracted to a man more than twice his age. Sure, anyone could deem him hot, but Carl just happened to imagine what his beard would feel against his skin if they would kiss. Without doubt, that embarrassed him to the point of blushing. It most certainly did not help that he was beginning to feel his alcohol-virgin body react to the heady liquid he’d just knocked back. 

“Hey kid, are you blushing on me?” Negan’s voice had gone back to amused, and now the boy could feel the heat spread as far as to his ears. How lame was that?  
“No hold on kiddo” he said, stopping Carl’s train of thought. “I like it. In fact” he added, and pushed the beer towards him. “I think it’s cute”. 

Cute. Hmm. Did he want to be considered cute? The ultimate thing was to be considered sexy, but with his young-looking face and gangly body, he supposed that wasn’t peoples’ first reaction. But the way his hand had felt so small in Negan’s, and how he had seemed almost proud when he got down the drinks, made him think that perhaps cute in this case was sexy. Not wanting to over-think it (but also not being able to help himself) he felt his heart skip a beat when he consider that this man could find his boyish look sort of…attractive.

“So. What does Carl like to do in his spare time?” Negan inquired, leaning back on his chair and crossing his arms with a smile. Swallowing, he tried not to be nervous. In his head he went through all the stuff that he liked to do that could be seen as cool – not exactly finding a lot.

“Uh…I kinda like comic books?” he answered unsure. Crap. Oh that’s just fucking great. Of all things he could’ve said, he made sure this man knew he was a sixteen year old who still read comic books.

To his surprise the man laughed, but not a mean laugh. No, he seemed genuinely interested.  
“What type of comic books?” he asked.  
“I guess…zombies. I like zombies”. Oh now he was so passed the limit of lame that he might as well go on. “All apocalyptic things really. Comic books, movies, tv-games, anything about that” he told him. Negan nudged his head in a ‘keep going’ motion. So he did.  
“And uh…chocolate pudding is my favorite food. I know it’s probably a bit childish but I swear to god I could eat a whole barrel of it”. He nodded towards his friends. “That’s David and Ben. We’re in the same class. I like English but hate math, and I take music class so I can learn the guitar” he trailed off, not really know what to say more. For some reason Negan was intrigued.  
“So you live with your parents?” he asked, and Carl nodded.  
“They’ve spilt up, so I live mostly with my dad for now. He’s a cop”.

Negan leaned forward.  
“Any girlfriend? Boyfriend?” 

The question caught him off guard. Feeling his head swim a little from having taken sips from the beer now and then throughout the conversation, he had to stop himself from admitting he’d never even kissed anyone. Containing himself, he simply shook his head. But after a second of consideration (where the drunken part of his brain accidently took over) he continued. “But I guess if there was anyone…it would’ve been a boyfriend”. 

This interested the man even more. In his wide smile Carl read surprise, and blushed when he realized what he’d said.  
“Really? Now that takes some guts admitting when you’re sixteen” he said, before clasping a hand of Carl’s shoulder, who’s skin tingled where it had been touched through the layers of clothing. “You wanna play a little game with me?” When Carl nodded, he reached for the half-empty beer. 

“So here’s what’s gonna happen. I make a statement, and if I’m right, you have to drink. If I’m wrong, I have to drink”. That sounded interesting enough.  
“Okay. Let’s try it” Carl responded, and Negan flashed his teeth. Being glad his two friends had started getting tipsy and took no notice of them, he prepared himself for what could be a fun thing leading somewhere.

Negan leaned back again.  
“First one. You’ve never had a boyfriend before”.  
Without responding, Carl drank. The man chuckled before continuing.  
“You recently discovered you like boys” he stated. This was when it got a little fuzzy. Because Carl just wasn’t so sure it was something new to him. Actually, he’d known it for quite a while, just not acted upon it. So, raising his eyebrow with the hint of a smile, he pushed the glass towards Negan, who took it with a surprised facial expression.  
“Well that just makes me happy! Next one. You…are a virgin” he guessed. Carl blushed. Hard. Then he drank.

“Ah come on kiddo. Don’t be embarrassed. No need for that when you’re with me” he said, low so just Carl would hear him. And it may be the alcohol, but Carl felt strangely safe with him.  
“Would that mean maybe…that you’ve never fooled around with someone?” Even though it sounded more like a question, Carl drank anyway.  
“But you’ve thought of boys when you’re on your own”. Another drink. They were running out of beer.

Hadn’t it been for said alcohol, Carl would have stopped and thought about if it was really appropriate to be talking about masturbation with an older man he hardly knew. But there was one teeny tiny detail that prevented such thoughts to take root.

Beneath the table, Carl felt himself get hard.

He didn’t mean for it to happen. A sense of humiliation washed over him when he felt his cock suddenly strain against his jeans, but there was not much to be done about it, instead of slowly being tortured by this man’s very intimate questions (that he secretly loved).

“Let me see…you have never kissed a man” Negan said. And this was it. Carl hoped this wouldn’t come forward, but he had to drink. 

It was the last of the beer that went down his throat. When it was gone, Negan’s hand were on the back of his neck. It felt rough against his soft skin, and when his finger played a little bit with the hair at his nape, he thought he was going to pass out. This wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening. Oh please god don’t let him stop.

The next sentence was whispered to him, and made him shiver all the way down to his toes.  
“Then maybe you would like to”

What happened after that was a drunken blur. Negan had explained to David and Ben that Carl wasn’t feeling well, and he was taking him outside to get him a cab home, which they’d accepted (although they might not have if they hadn’t been drinking) and stayed put. But instead of going outside, Negan had turned left once through the crowd and led Carl by the back of his neck into one of the men’s bathrooms. The only time he stopped was right before closing the door and locking it, and looked at Carl for any sort of protest. But as if he hadn’t embarrassed himself enough, all the boy did was whisper out a needy little ‘please’. After getting that confirmation, the door had been shut and Carl had been lifted up onto the sink. 

When Negan’s lips met his own his entire inside was lit on fire. All he knew was that if he didn’t get more of this, he would most likely die. The older man claimed his mouth like property, definitely knowing what he was doing while Carl just tried to act like he did, hoping Negan didn’t think he was a bad kisser. But the way he slowly got the boy to open up and use their tongues together, he threw that thought out the window. There was no mistaking he was inexperienced, but the one in this bathroom that was were going to show him exactly the way things where done. And he had a little idea of Negan actually liking the fact that he was a sixteen year old virgin. Feeling a rush of heat down between his legs, he gripped the man’s hair and pulled him closer while trying to get more of his tongue inside.

“Fuck, aren’t you a feisty little one” Negan panted, and got a wanton moan in response. More, he needed more, he needed it now. To his delight Negan was on board with that. But first he had to drag this kiss out to its fullest. It was the boy’s first kiss after all. Letting himself be pulled, he stroke Carl’s cheek unexpectedly careful, while the other hand made its way down to his belt buckle. The leather jacket had been thrown to the floor as soon as they’d entered. 

When the boy heard the sound of Negan’s belt being opened, he moaned again, ending the kiss to meet Negan’s eyes while he dropped the belt. The pupils where blown wide, and he could imagine he looked somewhat the same (a look in the mirror would have told him he looked about ten times worse, lips red and swollen, hair disheveled and eyes big and hungry. As soon as Negan got his own pants open, he worked on Carl’s. The feeling of hands on his fly, right over where his bulge was, made him want to cry out and beg to be released. Luckily, the man was skilled on this area as well, so he got them open swiftly. “Place your arms around me boy” he commanded, and when he complied he lifted the sixteen year old up and pulled off his jeans. 

The thing was his underwear went with it. And now his cock was suddenly on display. 

Negan stopped just a moment to look at it. Not exactly overly big, it was hard and already glistening with pre-cum. Since blushing seemed to be his thing now, his cheeks heated up once more and he tried to cover himself with his shirt, but Negan stopped him.  
“No, don’t do that. I want to see it” he told him, and met Carl’s eyes reassuringly. “I love that I do that to you. Can I touch it?” he asked, but something told Carl he was going to do it anyway. Not that he minded. Not at all actually. In fact, when Negan wrapped his big hand around it he might even have spread his legs and whimpered. Negan breathed out a chuckle.  
“There we go. You like that baby?” He started to slowly stroke it, holding the back of Carl’s neck as he did so, making sure he stayed close. In return Carl took a hold on the bigger man’s shoulders to have something to hold onto as his hips rocked along with the strokes, movements getting more erratic as he became more and more desperate to come. He’d never had anyone’s hands on him but his own, and this was more than he could ever dream of. He could feel himself getting closer, chasing that release, oh holy god it felt so amazing, he didn’t think he was gonna be able to hold it, oh please, no, not yet, not…

Another whimper escaped his lips as the warm liquid suddenly covered Negan’s hand. Breathing heavily to catch his breath, he almost felt humiliated over how fast he’d come. But Negan cut off those feelings with a heated kiss.  
“Good boy” he mumbled against his lips, stroking him through the orgasm. “You did so good for me” he reassured him and kissed him again. Carl’s shoulders relaxed and he could devote himself entirely to the feeling of Negan claiming his mouth over and over, until he was reduced to nothing but a whining, desperate mess. 

That’s when he realized the man before him was hard too. His hard cock pressed against Carl’s legs, and when he looked down he whimpered at the mere size of it.

It was much bigger than his own, thick and veiny, standing proudly between his legs. He wanted to touch it. Wanted to see if it fit inside his mouth. And the stupid alcohol made him open his mouth and ask, like he was a kid asking to get a lollipop.

Negan chuckled again and gripped it in his own hand, giving it a firm stroke.  
“You wanna suck this baby? Think you can handle it?” he teased, and Carl could do nothing but nod vigorously. Yes please let him have it.

And the man was nothing but fair. Letting the boy climb down from the sink, he petted his hair as he made his way down to his knees. Once down Carl was a bit insecure of how he was going to proceed. Both hands were on Negan’s narrow hips and right in front of him was precisely what he’d been dreaming of while playing with himself back home. Now it was suddenly very real. And he didn’t know what to do.

“Oh you are a little boy indeed” he heard the deep voice above him say. Then he swallowed hard as Negan gripped himself with his right hand again, and held it out right in front of Carl’s face. “What do we say?” he teased, the whole thing making his heart race and his knees weaken. He was glad he was already on the floor.

“P-please” he stammered, blushing and not taking his eyes of his cock for even a second. That earned him another chuckle. “Open up wide boy” he said, taking a light hold of Carl’s hair. There was no other way to go than to obey. And if the thought of that didn’t make his spent dick stir to life again.

The drop of pre-cum on the head of it was salty. That’s all he had time to register before the whole thing was pushed into his mouth. Gagging, he gripped Negan’s hips harder, digging his nails into the skin. But he wasn’t trying to push away. It was adrupt and way too much at the same time, but Carl just could not think of anything else he wanted to do than to stay here on his knees and keep that big cock shoved down his throat.  
“That’s it you badass fucker. Taking it like a champ” Negan panted, holding his head in place to let him adjust before pulling out and work up a rhythm as he fucked the adolescence’s mouth. There was no space to breathe or think, nothing more to do than feel it slip in and out with the most obscene noise while the alcohol in his system made the pain in his knees dull down to a point where he didn’t even care anymore. 

“That’s it. There we go baby”. Negan kept his praise up, at the same time he both gripped Carl’s hair and kept a steady, calming hold on the back of his head. Carl’s mind felt like it was about to explode. There was no way he wasn’t going to be satisfied with going back to masturbate on his own now. No, he was certain he was going to need something more. More…Negan.

“Ah you’re gonna make me come” he said, head laid back and hips still moving. Suddenly he halted, letting himself slip out. “But I’m saving that for some place special” he told Carl, giving him that teeth flashing smile. All the blood in Carl’s body went south as soon as he comprehended what that meant.

Carefully and oddly gently, Negan bent down and lifted the boy up on his feet. A kiss was placed on his lips, urgent as it was it still held sweetness which Carl tried not to overthink. Then he turned him around. “Bend over” he whispered in his ear, and he complied happily. Once in position, Negan stepped off for a moment. Before him was the boy’s small ass, perfectly rounded and so cute Negan wanted to bite it. Instead he stepped to his jacket and pulled out a condom. As soon as that was done he was flush to Carl’s skin again, reaching his fingers forward and holding them up to his mouth. “Suck pretty boy” he ordered, which made Carl moan and take two of them, sucking like his life depended on it. Negan praised him while he was doing it, holding them there and making sure they were wet and nice before he pulled them out.

“Now, I’m going to get these into you. It’s gonna hurt. And if it does, you tell me, okay?” Carl nodded. But that wasn’t going to do. “Say yes” Negan urged, stroking his ass.  
“Yes” Carl panted, before adding ‘please’ to it, which made him sound all kinds of slutty. That pleased the man. Slowly, not actually wanting to hurt the boy, he traced on finger over his little virgin hole. It fluttered beneath his touch, and he smiled knowing that the youngling was probably hard all over again. 

When he’d teased him enough, he started to insert it. It immediately drew a whine out of Carl, both from not being used to the feeling, and from wanting more. But no, Negan was going to drag this out. He wriggled the tip of his finger once he got that part inside, trying to get the boy to relax and open up. Then he pushed the entire finger inside. 

“Please” Carl said again, really not comprehending why that was the only thing that seemed to pass his lips. His tipsiness had wiped his vocabulary. Not that Negan minded, no, quite the opposite really. When he started to fuck him to his index finger Carl could visibly feel the man enjoying himself.

It didn’t take long for them to work it up to two fingers. About now the saliva from Carl had started to wear off, so Negan bent down and spat right onto his opened up hole. The boy whimpered at the delicious humiliating feeling that rushed through him. God he wanted this man so bad.  
“More” he begged, hearing Negan chuckle above him.  
“Needy, aren’t we?” he responded, and heeded the boy’s wish by shoving in a third one amongst the other. Another moan from the younger one.

When Negan deemed him open and ready, he slowly pulled out his fingers, rolled the condom on and spat on his hand, before rubbing it all over his big, hard cock. What came next was the most amazing and weird feeling Carl had ever had. The blunt head of it struggled to push into his tight, clenching hole, and once it was in Carl accidently tightened up, which made the other groan. Stuttering out an apology, the man only slapped his cheek and told him to be a quiet little boy, because there was nothing to apologize for. 

It took a little while, but finally he had the entire dick up his ass. That thought made him moan so loudly Negan bent forward and held a hand over his mouth. “Shh baby, don’t want no one out there to hear our little play time in here, now do we?” he whispered, and Carl did his best to nod his head, having to bite down into the fleshy part of Negan’s palm when the other started moving. Negan groaned again and told him he was a good boy. Carl could never get enough of those words. 

Not that he had much to compare with, he was pretty sure the way Negan was fucking him was the best way possible. The man was experienced and knew just how to do him so it was pleasurable even though it did cause the boy some discomfort. Luckily, the drinks helped dull that too. He kept moaning into Negan’s hand, and the man kept his hand clasped there while the other was on Carl’s hip used for leverage. The teenager was fucked hard and rough into the sink, and he thought he was going to come from the feeling alone. No wait, he was actually already coming from the feeling alone. No, not again, not so soon…

Too late.

His sperm painted the floor and he wanted to die from embarrassment. But once again the man only chuckled and moved his hand to stroke Carl’s back.  
“That’s it, good boy. Come for me” he murmured, praising him until the embarrassment melted into pleasure once more. If anything, the clenching when he’d come had brought Negan even closer to the edge.

“Fuck, I wanna come in you boy. Want you to feel me do it deep inside of your little tight ass” he panted, picking up his speed and fucking him until he forgot his own fucking name. 

And just when Carl thought he was going to pass out, the man suddenly groaned loudly and pushed himself as deep as he could and held himself there still as he came hard. 

Carl tried to catch his breath as Negan slowly pulled out and discarded the used condom. He was then turned around and kissed sweetly, wrapping his arms around the bigger man and letting him use his mouth. 

“You did so good. Did you like that, huh?” Negan asked, and got an answer that yes, he liked it a lot. 

The next thing that happened was that Negan helped him get dressed, after pulling up his own pants. Gathering the breathless boy in his arms, he kissed him on the forehead and smiled when Carl just melted into him as a boneless heap.  
“I think maybe I should get you home now” he said. 

And then Carl remembered. He had told his father he was going to stay over at David’s place tonight. And David thought he’d gone home already.  
“I-I can’t go home. My dad doesn’t know…” he tried to explain, tripping a little over his words. A surprised look took over Negan’s face.

“Well then my boy” he said, stepping off and placing his arm around Carl’s shoulders. “I guess you’re just going to have to stay with me tonight”.


	2. Morning after

Carl had fallen asleep in the cab.

Despite his efforts in keeping awake and act like a normal adult would do while going home after the bar, he had slowly been lulled by the alcohol in his system, and after a while it had been impossible to stay awake. When he woke up from his nap they were already there. Realization hit when he noticed that he was resting his head on something both soft and hard at the same time.

Negan’s lap.

That had definitely ruined any attempt from his side to seem mature. The way that Negan had softly stroked his hair and simply let him sleep on during the ride spoke that he wasn’t going to buy it anyway. He knew Carl was in essence a boy, and it did not put him off. In any case he thought it was rather adorable how Carl didn’t seem to have much tolerance to booze. It just showed his inexperience.

But once the cab pulled up to the curb, the man had to carefully nudge his shoulder to make him wake up, which he did with a disoriented expression. It was all very cute. Hair on end and eyes blinking, he was the very image of sleepiness.  
“What time is it?” he mumbled, sitting up.  
“Midnight” was the given response. His eyes widened and he inwardly groaned. It wasn’t even late. He stayed up longer than this on any normal weekend. So why was he so tired now?

Negan sensed his thoughts and explained: “It’s the drinks. They do that. Especially if you’re not used to it”  
“I didn’t mean to…it’s just…I didn’t think I was gonna, like, sleep or…”. He tried to form a coherent sentence, only ending up frustrating himself. But Negan only smiled and held the door open for him. Gladly he accepted the end of that conversation, and got out of the car while the man paid the driver.

And right about then the world seemed to spin faster. When he woozily stumbled a step he was quickly caught by Negan’s strong arms.  
“There we go” he said, steadying him. Thinking it was probably best not to let him walk up the stairs, he decided to pick the boy up. There was surprise on his face, but he succumbed to it rather easily. While nuzzling his head into the man’s chest, he was carried through the door of the building, Negan being careful with his gangly legs. Hadn’t it been for the fact that beneath his shirt he was rather muscular, it would have been hard to carry him up the two set of stairs. 

“Here we are baby” he whispered to the sleepy bundle, setting him down to unlock.   
“Mmm thank you” he mumbled back while trying to keep his balance. 

The apartment was big. It opened directly up to a living room with a huge couch, and there was a kitchen right behind it. To their right there was the bathroom, of which Carl only saw the door, and then followed a study and Negan’s bedroom. 

Negan was aiming to take him directly to the bedroom, but was stopped by a hand.

“N-no, I think I need some water first…is that okay?” Carl asked, just hoping he didn’t seem pathetic. Negan gave a smile and clasped a hand on his shoulder.  
“I think you might be right little badass. Wouldn’t want you to feel sick in the morning. I’d feel guilty” he said, and Carl tried to reassure him that it wouldn’t be his fault.

Who’s ever fault it was, they ended up in the kitchen. Carl on a high stool and Negan fixing him a glass of water. 

“Sure you don’t want some coffee?” he asked over his shoulder. Shaking his head, he thanked him anyway.   
“I don’t really like coffee”.

That brought a laughter from the older man.  
“I didn’t like it either when I was your age”.

And that made Carl’s thoughts stop for a moment. His age. Oh. Right. This man was about as old as his own father, maybe even older. Being in his apartment half-drunk and no one knowing where he was might not exactly be…the best idea. Quickly checking his pocket he made sure he still had his phone on him. Considering texting David, he opted against it. There simply was not any good way to explain this to his friend. Best case scenario David would find out he was gay. Worst case scenario, he would think Carl was trapped with a pedophile. Not that he thought it would be an overly big problem coming out to one of his closest friend, it just wasn’t worth the risk of the other option.

So should he be afraid? Frowning, he did a mental check on his gut feeling, tracing his insides for any sort of uncomfortableness.

But there were none. The man in question was currently handling him a glass of water and a sandwich, claiming Carl would feel better in the morning with something in his stomach other than alcohol. Carl nodded like that was something important. Negan had a strange impact on him. He made him feel like a kid needing guidance, and at the same time serious and appreciated as an equal.

But he could not shake the feeling that he might somehow be just a little tricked. Swallowing his bite of the sandwich, he peered at the man from beneath his eyelashes, afraid to ask. In the end it sort of came out anyway.

“Why are you letting me stay here?” 

Negan chuckled, like it was obvious and Carl was cute not to understand. He leaned forward on his elbows on the counter, meeting the teenager’s stare.  
“Well Carl, my boy, I happen to like you. And I did buy you those drinks. You giving me company for that could be your way of returning the favor” he told him, winking. Carl might be naive, but he smiled back because he felt like smiling. Throat still dry he downed the rest of the water and carefully put it down in front of him.

“Good job. Now I suggest we get some sleep. Big day tomorrow for you, probably your first hang over”. He winked at him again and Carl knew he was joking around, found himself liking it. He nodded and followed the man to his bedroom.

It was big like the rest of the apartment, at least twice the size of his own room. The king-sized bed had black sheets and a few more pillows than was necessary (not that Carl minded, he usually kept several pillows around in case the zombie-games gave him nightmares and he needed something to hug). On the walls were a framed poster of some baseball player, a painting of a man on a horse, and some photographs of Negan and what he assumed were his friends. None of all that matched each other, but it somehow worked anyway. Actually he only cared for one thing anyway. The bed that seemed to scream his name.

“You can put your clothes wherever. Do you wanna borrow a shirt to sleep in?” he asked, removing his white t-shirt. Carl sort of forgot the question because of that. Not having seen the man’s upper body since he’d kept his shirt on before, his eyes widened at the sight of his muscular chest. It was hard not to mentally compare it to his own scrawny one. But holy fuck, now he was impossibly more attracted to the grown man.

Negan noticed and smiled.  
“I’m kinda thinking this should go both ways. And I’m pretty sure that button up isn’t very comfortable sleeping in” he winked. Right. Bodily functions. How do you turn them back on? 

Carl clumsily unbuttoned his grey shirt and tried not to stare too hard while his newly made friend walked over the room in just his jeans on before bending down and opening up a drawer, getting a t-shirt from it. When he returned Carl was dressed just like him and hesitating on his pants. Negan reached the shirt forward. When he accepted it he felt how soft it was, worn thin and too big for him with a faded band logo on it. He could just make out “Saviors”, and a title under it which he guessed was what the album was called. 

“Thank you” he told him sleepily and put it on, loving its shoulders was much too broad. Negan ruffled his hair (just to mess with him) and started undoing his pants. Seeing as they’d fucked in a bathroom just an hour ago his heart wasn’t supposed to race the way it did from that. In just his underwear it was not hard to outline his cock, Carl’s mouth watering by just thinking about it. He was pretty positive that if Negan made him go on his knees and held it before him, he would drool. 

Luckily that didn’t happen (it would probably had humiliated him to the point of curling into a little ball and hope to disappear), and when Negan raised his eyebrow at him he quickly gathered his thoughts and did what was expected of him. Once his jeans were taken off, he hesitated for a second. Then, after thorough consideration, he removed his underwear too, the hem of the shirt so far below that it covered him up. But still. He was much more vulnerable like this – and much more likely to get laid again before he had to go home tomorrow. After having done it once he didn’t really want to stop.

Negan chuckled. “There’s my good boy” he said and bent down to kiss his forehead. Then he unexpectedly swooped him up and carried him over to the bed himself. Carl had just enough time to register what was going on before he was gently placed beneath the covers, and Negan stepped back to remove his own boxers. It was sleepy-time, and he was glad, even though there was a small part of him wanting to get something more before he passed out. But Negan getting in next to him had to be enough for now.

When his body totally relaxed into the fluffy covers, he became aware of a strange feeling. Since his hole had been thoroughly used, it felt sort of…still open. Like he was gaping a bit. Not much, but he could definitely feel his muscles jerk slightly as if wanting to close up. He decided he enjoyed it, in the most twisted of ways. Maybe this was the way it was supposed to be. Maybe this happened every time to people getting fucked. With the hint of a smile on his lips he closed his eyes and thought about the fact that he could now consider himself one of the ‘people getting fucked’. 

Just before he dozed off, Negan wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. At first he was surprised, but the man mumbled in his ear; “I would sing you a lullaby, but I think you’re too badass for that kids’ stuff”.   
Carl smiled. Yep. He was definitely counted as one of the ‘people’. 

-

Carl was on his knees. Confused he looked around, thinking he should get up, but an invisible force held him down. The edges of his vision was blurry, and he didn’t recognize the room he was in, which made him pretty sure this was a dream. Then he noticed a pair of shoes before him. When he looked up, Negan had reappeared and now stood broadly over him, seeming endlessly tall and authoritarian. When he realized the man’s thick cock was out of his pants and stood up hard right in front of him, he swallowed. Yes yes yes this was the best dream ever. Negan chuckled and took a hold of himself, and without further due pushed himself into the teenager’s mouth. The sound of him gagging made Negan groan in pleasure, and without thinking Carl pressed even closer, trying to get it all the way down his throat.

That’s when he heard a noise. It came from his left, where he had seen the jagged end of a door, and now he struggled to look over there while still sucking on the big, veiny cock currently stuffing him. 

A knot formed in his stomach when he saw who it was. His dad’s partner Shane leaned against the doorway and watched them. Slowly he shook his head and hinted a smile.  
“Oh boy, are you going to be in trouble for this” he told him, turning and walking out of the room. The panic suddenly rose in Carl’s chest and he tried to get away from Negan, but the man only pushed him further down and all of a sudden there was pressure between his legs and he couldn’t help but grind against it, it felt so good, so so good and god he was coming again…

Carl woke up startled by his own orgasm. The wet feeling against his thigh told him it hadn’t all been a dream. And when he looked around and saw the poster on the wall it all came rushing back to him, making him want to groan and bury his face in the pillow. Christ. He had just come in his sleep while in bed with Negan. Like a total teenager, not being able to control his hormones. And what’s worse – he’d dry humped the man’s leg and gotten his cum all over him. 

“Well isn’t this a pleasant surprise”.

The sound of Negan’s voice mortified him. Now he wanted the pillow to choke him to death too.

But before he could start his apology, he was pulled close and hugged. His arms were strong and comforting, skin warm as he was held to the man’s chest, where he could hear his heart beating steadily as a contrast to his wildly racing one. 

“No. I know what you’re gonna say” he murmured into Carl’s hair. “It’s okay baby. You couldn’t help it. You couldn’t help it” he repeated softly, making the other’s breath slow down slightly. He wasn’t in trouble. There was no anger in his words, and right before he was lulled back to sleep by the rocking motions, he calmed his mind with one last thing; Shane hadn’t seen anything. 

-

The morning found him tangled up in the sheets with the sun beaming in through the thin curtains. The unmistakable smell of food cooking came from the half-closed door. A confused feeling took over him as he sleepily raised his head and tried to figure out where the hell he was (for the second time that night), and fuzziness bloomed in his stomach when he remember. This was so much better than to wake up on David’s floor on an inflatable mattress. Not that he had anything against it – he was just currently preferring to have his hole sore, a hot older man out in the kitchen, and dressed in said man’s shirt. 

After having stretched out on the bed and scratched his tousled hair, he collected the comforter around him and waddled out into the adjoining kitchen. 

The sight made his insides tingle all over again, not really believing the fact that the man currently standing in a white t-shirt, torn jeans and a dish-towel thrown over his shoulder, had pounded him a bathroom yesterday. Pancakes. It must be pancakes that smelled so good. On the table was two plates and some orange juice, and when Negan flipped one of the pancakes Carl sniffled, which made him turn around. As soon as he saw that Carl was up, he gave a wide smile.

“Good morning son. Sleep well?” he mused. Remembering what he’d did that night made him blush awkwardly.  
“Yeah” he answered, tone showing he was embarrassed. Negan laughed.   
“Come on over here, taste this” he said and motioned with the spatula. With the comforter still wrapper over his shoulders, he shuffled forward and up to the stove. A gentle kiss was place on his forehead, and an arm around his shoulder as he was given a piece of pancake. It was good. Very good. The sudden rumble in his stomach made him aware of the fact that he was indeed hungry. 

“Sit down baby, I’ll bring the finished ones over”.   
Carl found himself getting butterflies every time Negan used a cute nick name for him. But before he could move to one of the chairs, he was stopped by an arm.  
“And lose the comforter honey. I don’t like you covering up like that” he smiled at him. Still blushing, he complied and hung it over the back of the chair. Nervous as he was, he tried to pull on the hem of the t-shirt so it would stay past his hips. Negan just shook his head.

“No. I told you not to cover up honey” he said, voice stern. 

Letting his hands drop, he relied on the fact that the t-shirt was already long. Satisfied, Negan turned to his cooking, and Carl sat down. In a short while a plate was placed between them on the table, Negan sitting down opposite to him. After asking permission with his eyes, the starving boy dove in. God, breakfast never tasted better. Much be the sex, he decided. 

Negan laughed at his eagerness.  
“I see you worked up quite an appetite yesterday. Save some for me?” he joked, and Carl chuckled through a mouthful.   
“Any nausea? Headache?” he inquired, wanting to check the boy for a possible hang over. Carl furrowed his eyebrows.  
“My head hurts a bit. But it’s okay. I’m really thirsty though” he answered and punctuated by lifting his glass and taking a long drink.  
“That’s normal. But I’m impressed! Perhaps there’s a little future whiskey drinker in you after all” he winked, referring to the Carl had scrunched up his face last night at the bitter taste.

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying the food and each other’s company (even though Carl still felt a little embarrassed over being in nothing but a shirt while the other one was fully dressed). After a few minutes Negan looked up.

“So, when do you have to go home to dad?” he asked, putting a piece of pancake in his mouth. Oh fuck. His dad. He’d almost forgot about him.  
“Uhm...that depends. What time is it?” he asked, and got the answer in return. 11:15 am. So that meant he could stay…about half an hour before he had to start making his way home. The only problem was that he was a little unsure of which direction home was – seeing as he’d fallen asleep in the cab yesterday.

When he told Negan that he put down his fork and wiped his mouth.   
“I can drive you there. No problem” he answered. Carl thought about it. Getting home in an unknown car? Nope, that wasn’t going to work.  
“My dad can’t see…”  
“That’s okay, I can just drop you off a few streets down” he responded, and Carl agreed. 

When that problem was settled, Negan leaned forward on his elbows.  
“But if I’m going to do that, I want to know if I can see you again”. 

It warmed Carl’s heart. See him again? Did Negan really want that? Like, it had been obvious the man enjoyed last night, but he was prepared to meet the fact that it had been a one time thing. That would’ve made sense. The man was good-looking and confident; he probably fucked whoever he wanted, but Carl was a teenager who’d lost his virginity less than a day before. 

Questioning this whole thing, he realized he really wanted to meet him again. There was still so much he was curious about, so much things he wondered about and wanted to learn – all that could be offered by the more experienced man. And by the sound of it, Negan was willing to teach.

“I can maybe…give you my number?” he said. Then he considered. “My dad isn’t home on Wednesday, so I could come over then if you want”. And stay the night, he added quietly in his own head, not sure if that was pushing the limit. But Negan only flashed his teeth.   
“Sounds perfect. I’ll most definitely give you a call Carl” he told him, and got up to remove the dishes. 

Carl ended up helping him clean up. Then he was allowed to dress, and right before they left Negan told him to hold up. He went into the bedroom, and came out with something in his hand.

It turned out to be a small, purple vibrator.

“I’m guessing you don’t have one of those. But until next time – try it out little badass” he winked. Carl blushed the entire car ride home.


	3. Play time

Carl stared at the toy.  
It was smaller than his own cock, with a slightly flared bottom, and a button to press at the end. Having tested it before, he knew it had three settings. The last own made his whole hand vibrate, and he’d gulped at just the thought of what that might feel up his ass.

Which brought him to the real problem. It was Tuesday, and he hadn’t dared to try it out yet. He was meeting Negan tomorrow. Not that he thought the man would be mad at him…but he wanted to impress him. Secretly, he was really curious of how it would feel.

When he’d come home after their night together he had spent some time that next night to trace his finger over his entrance, circling it and feeling how it twitched underneath his touch. It was only then he realized how tight his hole really was. How a cock of the size Negan sported had fit inside him, he had no clue. He only knew that he wanted to feel it again. Which was why he now sat on the edge of his bed holding his little present, naked and still wet from the shower. His hair fell in tresses in front of his face and he could see his scrawny upper body along with his gangly legs in the mirror. He was getting taller. In a few years he might even be able to grow a beard, he hoped while meeting his own eyes, examining how the skin was starting to stretch thinner over his cheeks, the round baby form melting away by every day.

And now he was about to grow up in one more way. The transit from simply jerking off to put something up his ass and fuck himself with it gave him butterflies. Without anyone knowing he had fantasized about this very thing, and time and time again considered pressing a finger inside himself, but been too scared to go through with it. But now he knew what it felt like, knew that he could handle it.

So that was why he took one last deep breath; and then leaned over to his drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. Carefully, he laid back and bent his legs at the knees, spreading them so his pucker was revealed. Okay. This was happening.

A small moan escaped his lips as he touched himself for the first time where he’d never done it before. The lube on his index finger made the teasing slippery. The sound from the TV floated in from beneath the door, and he hoped to God his dad would stay watching Friends with his beer (the big bad officer would probably kill him if he slipped that information to Shane, but his dad loved that sitcom, had done always). In any case he felt inexplicitly naughty doing this when Rick was in the other room clueless of that fact that he was currently slowly pressing the tip of his finger inside his entrance. Instantly the muscle closed off and he bit his lip. This was going to be harder than he thought.

And speaking of hard…from the stimulation his cock had started to rise slowly, blood running too it while he pushed even further. On the wall before him was a poster of the Wolverine, Hugh Jackman all kinds of fit. Hmm. Staring at it and fantasizing about how it would be to bend over for the well-built, feral mutant had worked countless of times before when jacking off, but now suddenly it just wasn’t doing it for him. Instead, he imagined another fit body standing behind him. The man in question had black hair…a leather jacket with nothing under…and a thick cock hard and leaking. When his fantasy-Negan put a hand on his ass and squeezed it, the finger finally slipped in completely. Carl fought back a moan. It felt good, but it was way too little. His fingers were not long enough to reach what he wanted to reach inside him, but he tried his best as he started getting another into himself. Ow. Nope, that wasn’t gonna work.

Instead he went back to focusing on the first digit. Slowly it went in and out, gracing his insides in an odd and tingling matter. It made him both nervous and excited, since this was something completely new to him and he hoped he was doing it right. This was how Negan had done it. He tried his best to copy his movements and recreate the feeling that had made his knees weak. When he managed to set a faster pace he was on good way to it, and the way he felt so dirty fingering his own ass made his cheeks blush like they had in that pub bathroom, upper body pressed to the sink and hips grabbed by experienced hands.

Only by the time he could fuck himself easily and his hole felt a little sloppy did he add another digit. His eyes closed and almost rolled back into his skull from being stretched open even further. It reminded him of how that veiny cock had gone all the way up up up into him as his hands had gripped the edge of the sink, white-knuckling it. His own dick twitched and dribbled a few drops of pre-cum onto his belly, his teenage hormones screaming at him to give it attention. But no, that would without doubt result in him pre-maturely coming and that would be embarrassing even without anyone watching.

The squelching sound seemed to fill the entire room and he added a small moan to it. It was filthy and hot and wrong and he spread his legs further without even realizing it at first, and when he did he wondered when he’d developed that reflex. A blush crept onto his cheeks as he recognized that I might be useful in the future. Then his thoughts went straight back to fingering himself and using all his willpower to keep himself from jacking off. He was going to hold it – next time he met Negan he would show him that he (against proof) actually could stay away from coming as soon as he got some kind of stimulation. 

When he’d worked himself all the way up to three fingers, he pulled out all together. Heart racing, he picked up the small vibrator. Holy fuck. For the second time of his life, he was getting something else than fingers up his ass. And at the thought of last time that had happened, his cock blurted out another drop of pre-cum. Sex had turned out to be even better than he’d imagined and he wanted nothing else but to run over and tell David and Ben, but there was no way that was happening. There could be no loose strings that could lead to his father finding out – he’d shoot Negan dead with his Colt Python before Carl had even opened his mouth to try and explain it. 

But for now his secret was safe. The fact that he was now lubing up the toy and placing it at his entrance was another secret added to the pile. To the sound of fake laughter from the TV in the living room, he slowly but surely started to push it in.

The pressure was heavy and hard. Heat spread from the nerve endings at the bottom of his asshole up to his stomach where the butterflies from acting naughty suddenly caught on fire and he was left with the feeling of exploding and melting at the same time. It felt much bigger than it looked – fitting it inside of him seemed all but impossible. He knew that if he gave up on even a little pressure, it would surely slip out due to all the sloppiness from the lube. But he was relentless. It was going to fit. He wouldn’t give up until it did. 

As it was slowly swallowed up by his body he whimpered quietly, not sure if he wanted to curl in on himself, or lift his legs up and fuck himself with the vibrator until he passed out. It took one more last push, and suddenly it was all inside. The muscles around it clenched, and it made Carl’s eyes shot wide open in surprising pleasure. 

But just as they did, a noise interrupted him.   
“Carl?” His dad’s voice carried in from outside. Panic struck him in the chest. No, there was no way his dad could see him like this, shamelessly spread out with a goddamn dildo up his ass, especially not as he didn’t know he was gay yet. Feet shuffled. Fuck. 

As quickly as he could he threw the comforter over himself, wringing on a t-shirt as he went and opened the lid of his laptop lying beside him on the bed already. It wasn’t on but he hadn’t time to fix it, he simply hoped his dad wouldn’t notice. And right then the door opened.

“Carl, I was thinking about making dinner. You hungry?” Rick asked, leaning against the door frame. When he saw the disheveled state his son was in, his ruffled hair and sweaty forehead (not to mention the fact that it was pretty hot inside the room and he was wrapped up in his comforted) he frowned a bit confused. Carl noticed and quickly responded.  
“Food? Yeah, sure dad. I could eat. Sure” he said, a bit too fast and a bit too many words. As he did he could feel how the sudden motions had resulted in the vibrator slowly starting to slip out. Oh no. This wasn’t happening. 

As it went out he could feel it grace his insides and stretch his hole in the most delicious way. Suddenly he was much sweatier than he was before, his body reacting much harder than he wanted it to do. Please let him walk away, please God…

“Alright then. We got some left-overs if that’s cool?” Rick asked. Carl nodded almost frantically.   
“Cool” he said through slightly gritted teeth. It was almost all the way out now. His dad nodded back.  
“I’ll call you when it’s heated” he said, then finally turned and left. When the door closed Carl let out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding. He was taught as bowstring, every last piece of him wired too tight to be possible, and this might not be the way he wanted his first go with the vibrator to end up

As quickly as he could manage without hurting himself, he threw away the cover and took a hold of the base of it. Only the tip remained, and not thinking straight he immediately pushed it back inside. 

The butterflies suddenly flared up again in a volcano matter. Holy fuck. Hole clenching and lube being pressed out and covering his fingers, he whimpered almost inaudibly. And something inside of him just broke. He couldn’t restrain himself. Gripping the base tighter, he dragged it out and pressed in, whining as he did it, and started fucking himself at a quick pace, seemingly not noticing how his entrance had trouble keeping up before the muscle finally succumbed to the rhythm and loosened up. All his blood rushed south to fill his flagged dick up again, the movements from his hand making it rub over his belly and smear the pre-cum around. Forgetting all about his training to last longer, he didn’t think twice before gripping himself in his left hand and starting to stroke it. His lip tasted blood from how hard he bit it as he finally got the release he wanted by touching himself as he was so used to doing. It was hard knowing what he should focus on – the friction on his cock or the toy stuffing his ass.

It was over before he knew it. Involuntarily and much too soon, his body suddenly tensed up, and he came in long white strings over himself, cock jerking and entrance twitching. His mouth fell open and a silent moan passed it from brain shortage. 

When he eventually calmed down and carefully removed the toy, he realized he hadn’t even turned it on. 

-

“It’s good” Carl said through a bit of mashed potatoes in his mouth. His dad nodded as he cut his broccoli. They had been sitting silently for almost six minutes now, both quietly eating their food and eyes down. Not that it was something overly unusual - Rick was often tired from work and didn’t keep much of a conversation going during meal time. At least he had been a lot better since his mom sort of walked out. She’d never really explained why, but they’d both been happier without her honestly. It might sound cruel, but that’s just how things were. Carl didn’t see her much. Besides, she was having another baby now with some guy.

All things aside, this dinner turned out to be pretty awkward. None of them really knew what to say. Carl because he was afraid that his dad might have caught on to him, and Rick because he was afraid that that was exactly what he’d done. Or maybe not on the whole vibrator-thing. Just normal…masturbation. It made Rick uncomfortable thinking about it - his boy was sixteen and he still hadn’t exactly had the talk with him. It was getting about time.

Carl drank some milk and coughed.

Maybe not today.

“So it’s okay that I’ll be gone tomorrow? You’ll be alright?” Rick settled on asking, deeming it neutral ground.   
“Yeah, sure dad. I’ll make some toast. Play video games” he said, nervously pushing his food around. He didn’t have to be nervous though. His dad was staying the night in Atlanta, so it wasn’t as if he would randomly come home and check on him. He could get away with sneaking off to Negan’s place.

Rick looked at him while chewing.  
“You sure? I can have Shane come over during the evening. If you don’t wanna be alone, I mean”.  
“No!” Carl said, all too quickly. He cleared his throat, blushing. “I mean…that’s okay. No thank you. I-I think I have some schoolwork to catch up on anyway” he explained. Eyeing him a little suspiciously, Rick ended up nodding anyway. From what he might just have walked in on, the boy wanting alone time could be jusitifed. Not that he preferred thinking about it, but he’d been the same at his age. Taking every chance he got to play with himself. The awkward part is that around his age he’d been starting to go after girls too. So long, Carl hadn’t brought one home. Should he start to mentally prepare for it?

“Thanks for dinner dad. It was great” his son told him, offering him a smile. He smiled back.

-

“Come over at 18:00. Bring the toy. /Negan” stood on Carl’s phone, words shining at him like a light bulb in a very dark room. Of course that dark room was his classroom, and the light bulb was the day dreams caused by the text.

The text was short and straight forward. He loved it. It sounded like something an adult would write, and that wasn’t even counting the fact that it was half about a sex toy (which to him was a very adult thing). His heart skipped a beat when he read it over once more, those butterflies returning from the thought of seeing the man again, this time completely sober. The fact that he carried said toy in his school backpack had resulted in some more serious heart-flipping whenever he had to open it to get his books out. And now he was soon about to open his backpack again. In Negan’s apartment. In Negan’s bedroom.

He knew it might wish-thinking, but he really wanted another go at sex. And it was probably a pretty good guess that Negan wanted sex too. Otherwise he wouldn’t have invited him over, and he definitely wouldn’t have lent him a vibrator in the first place.  
So here he was, in his last class, and gathering his books. It was a long day for him that ended at 16:45, so he had just enough time to get a coffee with Ben (yes, okay, he admitted; he was trying out a cup with his only coffee-addicted friend to try and impress Negan once again), and then ride his bike over to the man’s place at 18.

“Keep up Grimes” Ben winked and puffed his shoulder. A puff given back and they were out the door. The weather outside was nice - not exactly hot but the rain had stopped. His friend kept up his habit of avoiding storm drains on the side walk, as they went slowly towards the little coffee shop up the street. Carl led his bike beside him.

“So you wanna hang out tonight?” Ben asked, as they got closer.   
“Uh…nah, I got some school work. You know, math’s been all over me lately” he said, making up the lie fast. Great. Not only was he lying to his dad, but to his best friend too.

Luckily, his friend believed the lie, and Carl only felt a little horrible about it when he downed the cup of black coffee, cursing Ben for exposing him to demonic piss. Said friend just laughed at his facial expression and drank the last of it that Carl refused to touch. Okay. So that was one thing he had to work on.

But that would come another day, because now he had to get on his bike and say goodbye to Ben. As he hopped on it and started in the direction of Negan’s place, he tried to control his heart once more, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. His hands were shaking on the handlebars. Once the bike was parked and he’d walked up the stairs; well, then his hands were shaking again as they knocked on the door.

It swung open. 

”Well hello there little badass” Negan greeted with a wide smile. This time he was wearing a black t-shirt, with a red bandana tied loosely around his neck. If it was possible, he looked even taller, and with his beard even sexier. His deep voice matched it too. 

“H-hello” he said, stumbling a little on his words and cursing himself for it. Not that Negan seemed to mind.   
“Get in” he told him, making the order seem polite in a way Carl would never figure out how to do. Not even once did he doubt the man was anything but sincere and meaning well, but taken out of context it was easy to mistake his words for rude. 

He got in anyhow, and placed his backpack on the floor before getting his shoes and jacket off. Before he could, Negan had grabbed his bag and carried it to the kitchen, where he gently placed it on the counter. Carl followed, excited butterflies biting his intestines.   
“Do you like pizza?” the man asked. Totally skipping the whole “are you hungry?” –part. Carl could do nothing but nod – yes he like pizza, and yes he would probably agree to most things Negan would say.  
“Great, cause I already ordered two” he said and flashed his teeth again. Then he sat down in one of the chairs and leaned back, eyeing Carl interest. 

“I hope to god you brought the toy” he warned, voice light. Quickly nodding again, Carl stretched over to his backpack.  
“Yes si-“ he started, but abruptly stopped. Shit. His mind had almost spilled over. 

Negan leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, even more interested now. It was clear in his eyes.   
“No, continue son” he urged on. Carl swallowed. He hadn’t meant for it to slip out like that, it was just that with the way Negan’s voice sounded so authoritarian, he just wasn’t thinking straight…

But no turning back now. The sentence had to be finished.  
“Yes…sir” he said, slowly. Negan’s face instantly lit up with a smile.   
“Well aren’t you a boy with good manners” he said happily, and Carl blushed harder than ever. Which brought on the next thing. The toy. Trying to ignore the way he’d so awkwardly had answered the question, and hoping Negan would just overlook it (but seriously doubted he would), he opened the bag and rummaged around for the purple vibrator. Once he’d found it, he pulled it out with a stupid little proud look about him. Like a puppy bringing a toy back to their master. 

And like a puppy, he also got praise.  
“Good boy” Negan told him, and patted his knee. “Come sit with me”.  
Moving forward he complied, and seated himself in the man’s lap. He was so much thinner and ganglier than him, all growth aside he didn’t even stop to worry about if he was going to be too heavy for him. Negan’s thighs were muscular and strong, and could obviously handle a sixteen year old. The smell of him was comforting – earthy with a small hint of iron in it. His memory gave him a small flashback on what it had been like sleeping in his embrace.

Now, he held up the toy for Negan to take. Inspecting it, he put an arm around Carl.  
“I guess this goes without saying, but I do hope you used it too” he said, bouncing the boy lightly. The butterflies were currently drowning in gastric acid. The urge to lean forward and kiss the man was almost overpowering.   
“I did. But I kinda…” he trailed off. A look from Negan encouraged him on. “I kinda forgot to turn it on” he mumbled, embarrassed. 

Negan laughed. Not a mean laugh, just an…understanding laughed, a humored laugh.  
“That’s unfortunate boy, but it happens to the best of them” he told him in a calming manner. Carl still felt embarrassed.  
“Actually, it all works out for the better. That means I get to show you how it works. You know, since you seem to have troubles finding out on your own” he winked, and pulled a smile out of Carl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it :) I'll try to upload as fast as I can, I am currently kinda busy (going to Norway to perform at a youth festival yay) but I will not abandon this story!


	4. Time for practise

He started by telling him to remove his shirt. Carl did, heart pumping. It was somewhat impressive how his nipples already felt stiff against the fabric of the t-shirt as he slowly took it off. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he’d put on his favorite shirt for the occasion - it was grey and brought out his more mature features. If there was any chance that he might look older than sixteen, he was going to take it.

he way Negan looked at him when it was finally off made his cheeks heat. Dark eyes seemed to roam the naked skin, how it stretched over his chest because his body hadn’t really caught up with his growth spurt lately. Sitting on the counter he was right in front of the man with him standing closely. The air was thick with sexual tension radiating off Negan. It was in his breath, his smell, his eyes. Inaudibly, Carl gulped. Not entirely sure what about him that made the other like him, but he was defiantly sure it was something. It made his fingertips tingle with the want of touching the one in front of him. There was a likely possibility that Negan wanted the same.

“That’s a pretty sight” he said, voice low and deep, trade mark smile in place as always. Slowly he moved closer, the space between them shrinking and the electricity intensifying. A gasp could be heard over the silence when Negan gently stroke his shoulder; hand traveling down and gracing his hard nipple.  
“Such a pretty sight indeed” he murmured, eyes on the boy in front of him. The way he touched Carl made blood start rushing south. His jeans were tight enough for it to show. And since the gods had decided for taking every chance they could to embarrass him, Negan noticed.

And suddenly the hand on his chest wasn’t the problem. His breath ghosted over Carl’s overheated skin as the man slowly made his way down to feel his bulge.  
“Are you always this excited?” he joked smiling, voice dark and lusty. The twitch in his pants gave him away. Another smile, and the bulge was gripped tighter. Carl gasped loudly this time.

And that's when the doorbell rang.

Carl's eyes shot up like he'd heard a gun fire, and Negan chuckled at him.  
"Must be our pizzas" he said, not backing away even an inch. Eyes were turned back to Carl, and in a manner that could have been seen as funny (it was not however; the room was still thick with sexual tension), he poked the boy's nose.  
"I want you to go get it" he whispered. Shocked, he stared back.  
"Me?" he clarified. "B-but..." he started, not sure how to finish. He was half-naked with a hard on. There was no way that would be a proper state to be in when opening the door for a stranger. 

But Negan meant what he said. A simple lifted eyebrow made that clear. From his jeans a few bills were pulled out, and handed to Carl.  
"You'll do what I said. And if you do good, you might just get a reward afterwards".  
The command struck his skin like burning ice - there was a desperate whimper clawing inside the boy, which he had to fight very hard to suffocate. For some reason, he really wanted to please this man. And if getting a pizza would do that, then he might just have hopped off the counter a little bit faster than what the rational part of his brain would have allowed if it hadn't been drugged with tension. It did rise for a second though, and made his nod a little insecure as he took the money. Negan smiled.  
"That's a good boy" he said and ruffled his hair. Then he backed off, finally.

Carl gulped as he walked towards the door. You'd think his nervosity would have killed his boner, but nope. Still going strong. A silent wish was uttered in the back of his mind that it wouldn't show, as he took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hi!" the young man in front of him said. He had dark hair and looked Asian, cute with his cap pushed down over said hair. He smiled and reached forward the pizzas. Then he noticed the teenager in front of him had no shirt on. His stare only travelled down for a split second, but Carl's cheeks heated with the knowledge that there was no way he would have missed the bulge in his pants.  
"Thank you" he stuttered, and reached forward the bills. They exchanged what they carried, and the man counted the money before flashing another smile and giving a little wave.  
"Have a nice meal" he said, and threw one more quick glance at his naked chest, before turning and speeding down the stairs. Carl released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Literally feeling Negan's stare burning in his back, he closed the door and turned around to see the man lean against the door frame, smile in place. In a heartbeat the electricity between them sparkled up. It made Carl's knees weaken. Walking in the kitchen and putting down the boxes was a bit harder than it should have been. 

Negan stepped up behind him, placing his hands on the adolescence shoulders.  
"There you go. That wasn't so hard, was it?" he said, and Carl swallowed and shook his head. Then he opened the lid of one of the pizzas and smiled. Boy was he hungry.  
"Can we eat now?" he asked, eagerly. The other laughed and stepped back to pull out a chair.  
"Dig in little badass". Sitting down, he made a gesture to show him to go ahead. Carl gave him a smile.  
"Thank you" 

But that wasn't cutting it for Negan. His facial expression changed. The sudden serious look almost threw the boy off.   
"You forgot something" he told him, simple and straight. And just as he said that, Carl knew what he meant. 

"Thank you...sir" he added, quietly. He'd fucked up once, and now there was no turning back. And he couldn't help it...but it made his boner start to return. The thought of pizza had almost let it die down, but now it came back in full force. It was probably wrong, and twisted in some sort of psychological way, but he'd only ever called his teachers 'sir' before, and the way it was so authoritarian made him directly connect it with Negan. He wanted Negan to be 'sir' to him. He wanted him to be in charge. 

Once out in the open, Negan smiled satisfied. Another gesture showed him it was now okay to start eating. 

They started their meal in silence, but not an awkward silence. More like the way it was with Carl and his dad; they were simply comfortable being in each other's presence. It didn't stop Carl from being a tiny bit tense still - he did have a struggle with a boner that returned as soon as he thought about the fact that he was in fact in Negan's apartment.

"So" Negan finally spoke up, after about half his pizza. "How's school?" he asked and bit off another piece. 

Carl was almost a little startled over the question.  
"Uh...good I guess?" he answered. Then he added; "Why do you ask?"   
Negan looked at him amused.

"Because I'm interested" he stated, like it was obvious. "I like hearing about you. I want us to get to know each other a little better" he said. Carl thought about it, and deemed it fair. Even though he like before wasn't entirely sure what about him was interesting.  
"Okay. Uh, math is still boring. But we have a fun assignment in history right now" he begun and told him about it. All through it Negan sat patiently and listened, nodding once in a while like it was important. When he was done, Negan leaned a bit forward.

"And how did you like the toy?" 

This question threw him off too. He blushed. Hard. And there might be a good reason to it since he was in fact talking about a sex toy with an adult, instead of the discussion of dildos he once had with David.  
"It was a bit scary at first...but I liked it. I think I got the hang of it too" he admitted, trying to avoid looking him in the eye.   
"I bet you did. Why don't you tell me about it?" he asked, leaning forward on his elbows. 

It sort of made him want to curl up and hide (or lay down and spread his legs), but he did what he was told and started telling him what he did, how he'd fingered himself and tried to rush it before going slow again. And while he was doing it, Negan slowly moved closer. Right when he was about to tell him how his dad had walked in, a hand was placed on his upper thigh. He halted mid-sentence. But Negan made a movement with his head and smiled;  
"Go on. Don't let me distract you" he said, and when Carl slowly started to stutter his way through the last bit he moved his hand upwards slowly, until the back of his little finger rested against what was now a full hard on. The teenager swallowed. God he wanted to be touched so bad. 

"...but it slipped out, and I think I pressed it back too quickly" he continued, Negan's eyes intently on him as he spoke. When he was done the man was all but cupping his bulge. He wasn't sure how he'd managed through the whole story without falling over dead from blood loss in his head. Involuntarily he pushed himself against his hand. Negan smiled. The story was entirely forgotten, and all that went through his head was that there was pressure and it was not enough, not nearly enough. 

"Can I kiss you?" Negan asked, voice deep. All he could do was nod. Yes please.

His breath ghosted over Carl's mouth as he leaned in and close the gap between them, all the while keeping his eyes on Carl's own. Forgetting to breathe he just stayed where he were and waited for what he'd been wanting the whole time. The kiss was soft at first, almost sweet. But soon Negan claimed his lips with a force that made him whimper and push himself closer to the man, tangling his fingers in his black hair. The man grabbed the back of his neck, not painfully but definitely putting power behind it, and opened his mouth slightly. When Carl followed suit, he slipped his hot tongue inside, swallowing the boy's sounds of pleasure. 

It was all much too real and over much too quickly. When they broke apart, Negan stood up tall above him, took the toy in his left hand and pulled Carl up with the other before leading him to the bedroom. It was hard for Carl to walk with the boner proudly showing through the fabric.

"Take off your pants" he ordered. Carl complied. To his dismay, Negan didn't make a single move to remove any clothing himself. Instead he stood broad-legged and watched as Carl got completely naked. His eyes roamed the sight of his slender cock standing up into the air, almost pathetic in its desperation for attention. But Negan smiled.  
"Beautiful" he mumbled, taking a step forward. He gave the teenager another heated kiss, before stepping back.

"Get on the bed". 

Hesitantly Carl sat down. The response was a head shaking.  
"Lie down" he clarified. "On your stomach. 

Both nervous and excited about what to come next, he turned around and laid onto his front, head at the top of the bed. Not that he could see it, he still felt how Negan sat on beside him as the bed dipped. A hand passed his head as the man grabbed a pillow, then told Carl to raise his hips. Then he slipped the pillow underneath him.

It raised his ass up in the air and provided friction on his cock. A silent moan slipped past his lips and without thinking he pressed down on the pillow and made a small humping motion. That earned him a light swat on his ass.  
"No. Still" Negan said, and he did as told, blushing. 

What came next made him bite down as not to release any sound that would without doubt humiliate him. Negan gently pulled his cheeks apart and exposed his hole, twitching from being looked at. A whistle could be heard above him.  
"You're as pretty as I remember you" he said, chuckling. Then he slowly dragged his finger from the top of his hole to the beginning of his balls, making him whimper and writhe on the pillow. Quick, a hand was pressed down on his lower back. "I said still" he reminded sternly. Carl chided himself and stilled at once. Once he did, the finger returned, playing at his entrance. Then again, it disappeared. He felt the dip in the bed when Negan changed his weight. 

When he came back the sound of a cap popping filled the room. Suddenly taught as a bow string, Carl knew it was coming when he felt the cool liquid drip over his skin, and he almost jerked. Negan’s finger returned to spread the lube around.   
“Mmmm” he hummed, almost inaudibly, but of course Negan heard it. His response was to press the tip of his finger inside. To Carl’s delight the pressure was kept up, and the index moved a tiny bit in and out until it was in all the way to the last knuckle. 

“You keep making me proud boy” he mumbled, and slowly moved out again before pushing in, fucking Carl’s ass open. The teenager moaned and bit his lip, using all his willpower to keep himself from hump the pillow as he was spread with more fingers until three of them were snug inside. All the while getting a little praise now and then from Negan. 

“There we go baby. That’s enough” he said, and gently removed his fingers, drawing a whine out of Carl.  
“No, please” he mumbled into the softness of the pillow, not actually meaning for it to be heard. But Negan just chuckled.  
“I know little boy, just wait and you’re gonna get something bigger” he told him, making him feel like a cock-hungry little slut. Which he by definition might just be. 

The minute he was left empty felt like an eternity. His entrance was trying to close up, and he wanted nothing more than to feel Negan’s thick cock fill him, but he knew he was getting the much smaller vibrator first, since he’d fucked up and forgot to turn it on. And next thing he knew, the lubed up tip of it was suddenly at his hole. Immediately he tensed, clenching his fist on the comforter, knowing what was coming.

But nothing could prepare him of what it felt like when the toy was turned on. The vibrations seemed to go all the way from his ass to the tip of his cock, and he pushed back against it without even realizing his action. A chuckle was heard above him, and the big hand was once again place on the small of his back to keep him pressed down. He moved the head of the toy around, teasing him until he whimpered and Negan took pity on him, and started pressing it inside. The whimper turned to a full on whine, and the man had to actually use some strength to keep him from moving around too much. Once it was fully in, he didn’t feel as filled as he wanted to, but it was still more than enough for his tight, almost virgin hole. The lube made the sliding motion slippery and wet as Carl was fucked with the vibrator, and he bit his lips to keep at least some of the whining to himself. 

The thing was twisted around suddenly, and Carl jumped when he felt it press against something inside of him. A moan tore from his throat as the feeling intensified and his eyes shot wide open.  
“W-what are you doing?” he managed to get out, voice almost cracking as he reached back to try and see what was going on. Negan stroke his back calmingly and smiled.

“That, my boy, is your prostate. Feels nice, doesn’t it?” he said, and pressed down even further just for the benefit of hearing Carl’s voice hitch. His prostate? Was it supposed to feel that good? 

Oh fuck. No. He’d practiced on this, he really had. But the way Negan now made sure to hit that particular spot on every thrust inside, he could feel his orgasm starting to build up quickly. The way his hips were shoved forward into the pillow with every move did not help. 

“Negan…Negan I think I-I’m gonna” he tried to get out, panting. The sentence ended with a moan and he forgot about the rules as he pushed his hips down and humped, not being able to help it. The hand on his back turned to steel, and there was no permission given, but oh god he couldn’t hold it. Another gracing of his prostate and he was coming with a drawn out moan. The pillow beneath him was suddenly wet and sticky.

When his breathing slowed down he realized the pressure on his back wasn’t there anymore. The vibrator was still snug, but Negan was quiet. Then he carefully removed it, making Carl whimper. Starting to get a little afraid of what was going to be the consequence of his un-allowed orgasm, Negan finally spoke.

“That’s not behaving”.

Carl gulped. Then he felt the man’s hand stroke his bottom. “But you’re still learning little boy. I forgive you” he said, and Carl released his breath. He felt light headed. Yes, he was still learning. He would be good, he just needed more training.

“Yes sir” he whispered, and got rewarded with a kiss on the nape of his neck. 

“Turn around baby” he spoke. Slowly, he turned on his side and pulled his knees up a bit, looking up at Negan. His hair was softly stroked out of his face.  
“Next time, we’re working on that. Okay?”   
Carl nodded. Negan looked pleased. 

“Good. Now, we have something else to take care of” he said, and stood up. Then Carl watched with big eyes as he took off first his shirt, then his pants. His black boxers were removed last, and suddenly Carl knew what they had to take care of. His cock was fully hard and seemed even bigger now. It was mouthwatering.

As he gripped himself in his right hand, Carl started to turn over on his stomach again and perch his ass, but a sound from Negan stopped him.  
“No. Sit up” he ordered, and hesitantly Carl sat up cross-legged on the bed.  
“I’m not going to fuck you right now. You have to earn that” he told him, giving himself a lazy stroke. “It might not have been done this way the last time, but that was an exception” he explained, and Carl nodded to show he understood. He really wanted to get fucked again, but he wasn’t going to lie – the fact that Negan was so obviously in charge, and made up rules so Carl didn’t have to think of anything himself, was not only a huge turn on but a relaxation in a way. He didn’t want to think when he was with Negan. He just wanted to…do. 

Once again, Negan looked pleased. Still standing where he was, he pointed to the floor in front of him.  
“Down on your knees baby” he ordered. Moving turned out to be a little awkward since his ass had just been used, but he obeyed and sat down in front of the man, looking all puppy-like as he seemed to be doing tonight. 

When Negan held himself out right in front of Carl’s face, he swallowed hard and tried his best not to reach forward and take it all down at once. But that was definitely not allowed. So he waited. 

“Hands behind your back” was the next order that followed. As he did what he was told, Negan moved a little bit closer, and held his cock so close that Carl could smell it. It smelled like sex and made the teenager’s hormones riot inside of him. The small drop of pre-cum was suddenly smeared all over his lips as Negan stroke the head of it over his closed mouth. Immediately he opened it, way too eager. The man above him chuckled. Deciding the boy deserved it, he slowly pushed the head into his waiting mouth, instantly making his lips spread wide over it since it was indeed big. A muffled moan filled the air as it went further and further inside. When it reached the back of his throat, Carl gagged. And he could’ve pulled out at that, but instead Negan held his cock perfectly still. He wanted the boy to get used to the feeling. 

It took a little while, but when Carl had accepted that this thing was going nowhere, he eventually relaxed and was able to take a bit more. All of it was definitely not inside, but he did a fairly good job at taking down as much as he could manage. This wasn’t the raw throat-fucking that had occurred last time; this was slow and torturing, but something he knew was necessary if he wanted to be able to please Negan well in the future (which he totally and utterly wanted. This was a man who brought him mind-blowing orgasms and made his midnight-fantasies come true, and he would be damned if he didn’t try his best to make Negan keep him). 

So they took their time, and eventually Negan could set up a small pace that didn’t make Carl gag (even if he still couldn’t take all of it).   
“That’s a good boy” Negan praised, stroking his hair before holding it in place. He moved his hips to make his veiny, big cock slip in and out, wet noises following and oh god they were so hot. Carl hummed around it and closed his eyes so he could focus just on the feeling of it down his throat, but Negan wasn’t having it.   
“Eye’s on me little badass” he told him, and eager to obey Carl opened his eyes again and looked up at the man through his eyelashes. The sight made Negan groan and move his hips a bit faster, drawing a moan out of the teenager. Taking that as confirmation, he started setting up a quicker pace, fucking his mouth so a bit of saliva drooled down Carl’s chin. And Carl loved it. He did his best to show him that by moaning around his cock, and he was pretty sure the message went through as he finally got what he wanted – a good, rough fucking. Maybe not in the hole that he wanted, but damn it if this didn’t make his spent dick stir again. 

The more Negan fucked his throat, the more he felt himself slip away in his mind. It was getting harder and harder to form coherent thoughts, and all he could think about was that he wanted Negan to keep going, wanted him to use him, wanted to eat his cum. 

And right before he went out of his mind completely, a groan tore from Negan’s chest and he held the boy’s head still as he came, straight into his willing mouth, painting white strokes inside of him. Carl had never tasted cum before, wasn’t sure he was going to like it, but it tasted a lot better than what he expected. Not that he really had the space to think about that…he just drifted off as he closed his eyes and let himself swallow the hot seed he was given. 

When Negan was done, he gently pulled out. Quickly he sat down on one of his knees and caught Carl before he could fall over, the teenager woozily rocking from side to side as the string of saliva still dripped from his chin. 

“Hey there little badass. Shh, just relax” he told him softly, and then carefully lifted him up and placing him on the bed. Carl instantly curled up on himself happily, and Negan smiled at him as he stroke long, brown tresses out of his face.  
“You did good. So good for me” he mumbled, petting him in a manner that could only be described as lovingly. And Carl believed him. He was a bit too sleepy to do otherwise. 

“You know what?” Negan said as he stood up. “I’ll be right back. Try not to fall asleep baby”. Then he left, and Carl pouted to himself. 

But it didn’t take long for him to return. In his hand was a bowl of ice cream – from the looks of it, it was chocolate, and Carl instantly lit up. Pizza and ice cream? Negan was better than his father at feeding him. 

And feeding him was just what Negan had in mind. Sitting down next to him, he made Carl sit up too and lean against him, knowing that his throat must be raw by now and a cold treat would be more than welcomed. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked as he scooped up some on his spoon and held it out for Carl to eat. The bite felt cool on his tongue, and he made an appreciative sound.   
“Good. Tired. Happy” he told him, sticking his tongue out for more. That earned him a laugh. They stayed like that, just eating and enjoying each other’s company. 

When the bowl was empty it was placed aside, and Carl once again gathered the comforter around him, and started shuffling around the room. The photographs on the desk caught his eyes, and he leaned in to look at one. It was a younger Negan, standing in torn jeans next to a blond man. What made him stop and stare was the fact that the other man bore a nasty scar over half his face. It looked like it hurt a lot, even if the man was smiling. It felt like it was a forced smile. He frowned, and turned to Negan.   
“Who is that?” he asked, pointing. Narrowing his eyes, Negan saw what photo he meant.

“That is Dwight” he responded. But knowing that Carl probably wanted more information, he added; “He was in an accident. It’s a burn mark. He was twenty-one when he got it, and around thirty-four in the picture”. 

Carl opened his mouth, a question lingering on his tongue, but he was unsure whether it was appropriate to ask. In the end, he considered it was.  
“How old are you?” 

It was met with silence. For a moment he thought he’d fucked up again, but then Negan’s face cracked up in a smile.  
“You really want to know?” he asked, and the boy nodded. “Alright. I’m forty-seven”.

Well crap. That actually was older than his dad. And he kind of did hate himself for it, but that just happened to turn out as a huge turn on. He was reminded of the fact that this was a grown man, a grown man that had decided he preferred spending his night with an awkward sixteen year old, than fucking a woman (or man) his age. A strangely proud feel spread in his chest.

Choosing not to comment on it, he went on to the next photo. This contained a whole group of people, with Negan to the left of a guy holding drum sticks. They were all smiling, and looked like they were a bit older than he was, maybe with a few years.   
“Was this your friend group?” he asked, thinking of Ben and David (and Enid, who usually hung out with them). Another moment of silence, followed by a smile, occurred.

“Actually, that was my band” he told him, and Carl’s head shot up. He’d been in a band? How cool wasn’t that? Suddenly he felt a little silly having told Negan he was learning how to play guitar. “We called ourselves the Saviors” he continued. Saviors. Huh. That was what it had said on the t-shirt he’d lent the first time he’d been over. Opening his mouth to ask another question, Negan stopped him by holding up his hand.

“I don’t really want to talk about it” he said. The mood had shifted. 

Carl tried to shake it off, and moved on to the next photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm myexplosion on tumblr, come say hi :)


End file.
